


A New Understanding

by Shire_Fey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating Bites, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Fey/pseuds/Shire_Fey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a whole new understanding for Peter, and all it took was a week of mind numbing research about were-creature bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the idea. If you are inspired by the story please credit me. Any corrective criticism would be helpful. 
> 
> I ask that you not share my work with anyone in any way connected to the show. Please do not re-post my stories, any links for my stories should only be on fanfiction -only- related sites. This is a work of fanfiction and should not be posted to websites such as Goodreads. Thank you.

Stiles has a whole new understanding for Peter, and all it took was a week of mind numbing research about were-creature bites. After figuring out what exactly bit Scott, Stiles pretty much forgot about his research into the bite its self. Not that anyone would hold it against him considering he had the pressing matters of crazy Alpha Peter to worry about at the time.

Now however there was some Were biting random people on the wrists killing them. Which is why Stiles had been trudging through books and the scary awesomeness that is the internet in hopes to find out why. Of course it is Scotts random flipping though one of his books that finds the answer, not that Stiles is bitter about Scotts freakishly awesome luck when it comes to research, cause he’s not, he isn’t shut up!

“Hey dude, did you look at this?” Scott asks holding up one of the books Stiles hadn’t got to yet.

Stiles shakes his head no. “No haven’t had the chance yet. Why whats it say?”

“Okay listen to this. ‘An Alpha werewolf will bite a human on the neck or torso when creating a lower ranking pack member. The only time an Alpha will bite anywhere else on a human/creature is when making a Second of equal power or a mate, in both cases the bite would be to the inner wrist. In the case of a Second the bite the Alpha would ask the human/creature if they want the bite and if accepted the bite would intertwine the power of the Alpha with the human turned wolf so that both could increase their abilities to lead and protect their pack. In case of the mate once again the human/creature would be asked and if accepted the bite would increase the Alpha and mates powers as well as add another layer of protection for the pack. In the case of an injured Alpha they will take a mate/second to help with insanity a wolf in pain can feel. While mate marks can be given as a Beta or Omega only the Alpha bite is one of loyalty and a lifetime commitment both Beta and Omega mate bites can fade if the interests of either party fades. In the case of a mate dying an Alpha can go insane and begin biting anyone with a pleasing smell in hopes they will be able to replace their lost mate.’ Dude .... Stiles, do you think that is what’s going on?” Scott asks only to find Stiles looking at him with a glazed look in his eyes.  


Hoping to capture his attention Scott yells, “Stiles!”

“I have to go, um tell Derek about that, I will catch you later.” Stiles rushes past Scott and is out the door and starting his jeep before Scott can say a word.

“I thought I was the werewolf here.” Scott mutters as he text his findings to Derek.

Stiles drove as quickly through Beacon Hills as he could without getting pulled over. His mind was going a mile a minute at the thoughts of what could have been, at what his life would have been if he had accepted the bite. He swerved to the side of the road throwing open his door quickly vomiting harshly at the thought that he had set Peter on fire, the man was willing to put him at such a high rank maybe even as his mate and Stiles had used his worst fear come to life on the werewolf. Stiles couldn’t help but wonder for a moment who was the monster and who was the man.

Stiles wiped his mouth free of vomit and continued his drive to Peters loft. As he pulled in to the parking lot he began to feel nervous, what could he possible say that would make the fact that he set Peter on fire. Stiles decides to do what he does best, wing it. He makes his way up the stairs and knocks on the door, in that second he finds himself hoping that Peter isn’t home. The door opens with Peter leering at him in what Stiles would normally Peters Uncle Bad Touch stare, however the leer now looks different as though he is hiding secrets beyond his mask.

“Stiles, you’re looking good.” Peter trails his eyes up and down.

Stiles opens his mouth to say . . . anything instead he reaches out and pulls Peter into a hug.

Peter wraps his arms around Stiles without a second thought. “Not that I am complaining but what is this for?”

“I didn’t know. I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t.” Stiles starts to babble.

Peter starts to rub his hands up and down Stiles back whispering softly into the boys hair that it would be okay. Hearing this Stiles jerks away still clinging tightly as he vehemently shook his head in denial.

“I set you on fire! I’m a monster!” Stiles says in dismay.

Peter pushes Stiles away just enough to meet amber eyes to pale blue and admit in a soft voice. “Stiles, I will always regret killing Laura, never regret Kate Argent, hate the fact that I put you in the position that you nearly killed me, but you have to understand I had to be stopped or I would have killed everyone. I don’t blame you, I should probably thank you but I wont because I never said any of that.” He tries to give a joking smile but it falls when he sees Stiles eyes wet with un-fallen tears.

“I didn’t know what it meant!” Stiles cried out pleading Peter to understand. “I didn’t know what the bite meant.”

Stiles feels Peter tense against his body but instead of letting go Peter gripped tighter. Taking a deep breath Peter kisses Stiles hair before resting his chin against it and says, “I know you didn’t.”

Stiles feels tears well up in his eyes at Peters dejected tone. He isn’t sure he wants to ask now, weather he would have been a mate or a second in command, but he must have because Peter tenses again before heaving a deep sigh. Nether of them more out of the door way as though the question had turned them to stone. Stiles risks a glance up at Peter only to find his gaze met with electric blue. Peter’s overly warm hand moves from Stiles hip to cup his face and with a soft touch of lips and whisper nearly lost in the wind Stiles has his answer.

“My mate.” 

They stood in that doorway until that light touch of lips grew into passion and words became whimpers and moans. They parted but only long enough to pass the threshold and kick the door closed. Beta or not Stiles got his bite that night knowing his mate would be Alpha faithful. That night and on Stiles wore his mating bite with pride and the knowledge his mate loved him till death and back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this may not be my best work but I couldn't get it out of my head.


End file.
